DivineRPG Content
This page contains general information on all the items, blocks and other content that is contained within Divine RPG. 'Ores' 'Overworld Ores' Arlemite Ore Can be turned into an Arlemite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. (The armour is combined with iron ingots when you craft it). Rupee Ore Can be turned into a Rupee Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Realmite Ore Can be turned into a Realmite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. 'Nether Ores' BloodGem Ore A pink ore that looks like a cube with an X on top, similar in appearance to Netherite Ore. Can be used to craft the Bloodgem Sword, but cannot be crafted into armour. Netherite Ore Can be turned into a Netherite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft certain weapons and more (most are combined with different materials). Looks like Bloodgem Ore, but is red. This ore damages you when you stand on top of it. It also destroys items if they are on top of the blocks, including the ore itself. 'Dravite Hills' Dravite Ore Can be turned into a Dravite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Dravite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Dravite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Dravite Ore is Rainbow, but appears red in your inventory. To craft a full set of armor, you need 504 fragments. To craft a pickaxe, you need 63. This is the same for all fragmenting ores. Found in Dravite Hills. *Frag to Gem Recipe: *Gem to Chunk Recipe: (Gem recipes same for all fragmentizing ores.) 'Azurite Forests' Azurite Ore Can be turned into an Azurite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Azurite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Azurite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Azurite Ore is blue. Found in the Azurite Forests. 'Uvite Islands' Uvite Ore Can be turned into an Uvite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Uvite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Uvite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Uvite Ore is purple. Found in the Uvite Islands. 'Mythril Mountains' Mythril Ore Can be turned into a Mythril Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Mythril Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Mythril Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Found in the Mythril Mountains. 'Augite Depths' Augite Ore Can be turned into an Augite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Augite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Augite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Found in the Augite Depths. 'Dimensions' Dravite Hills Dravite Hills is the first twilight dimension. It only has a single hostile mob. It contains Dravite Ore, which is used to create the portal to Azurite Forest. In Dravite Hills, everything requires a Rupee Tool to be mined, even the dirt. You don't need a Rupee Weapon to harm mobs though. Azurite Forest Azurite Forest is the second twilight dimension. It only has a single hostile mob, but there are two types of them and they are much more common. A rupee pickaxe will still work here, but have even lower efficency. Uvite Islands The Uvite Islands are the third twilight dimension. All mobs but two are hostile here, and there are a mixture of mobs, strong mobs, ranged mobs, and fast mobs. Netherite Armor that is fully enchanted is highly recommended, as well as a Dravite Pickaxe. Most of your time may be spent fighting for your life. Mythril Mountains All the previous dimensions are nothing compared to this dimension. Mythril Mountains is the fourth twilight dimension, and terrifying. All but one type of mob is not hostile. The rest of the mobs are hostile, and the Archers wreck. They will kill you one shot even in full Azurite Armor, possibly even full Uvite Armor. Angelic Armor is desperately needed for this dimension, as well as invisiblity potions. Either that or get fully enchanted Uvite Armor. Augite Depths The Augite Depths are the fifth twilight dimension. It is the darkest dimension so far. (Need more info) Iceika The Iceika is an optional dimension full of dungeons. They also have merchants, which you can trade stuff. The red merchant trades for food, while the blue merchant trades for weapons. Hence the name, Iceika is a frost dimension, and it has mobs that are stronger than Mythril Mountains, possibly even stronger then Augite Depths. A Serenade of Health is highly recommened. Dungeon of Arcana The Dungeon of Arcana is a dimension that is a dungeon, that has locked doors, chests, hostile mobs, and keys. When you enter the Dungeon of Arcana, you basically enter Adventure Mode. 'Weapons' 'Vanilla Weapons' NOTE: By "Vanilla" it is referring to weapons that require only vanilla items. *Inferno Sword *Slime Sword *Serenade Striker 'Divine RPG Weapons' Melee Weapons *Inferno Sword *Slime Sword *Divine Sword *Sandslash *Dravite Blade *Azurite Blade *Uvite Blade *Mythril Blade *Augite Blade *Halite Blade *Bluefire Sword *Scorching Sword *Arlemite Stabber *Rupee Rapier *Realmite Sword *Bloodgem Sword *Dual Claw *Ender Sword *Bedrock Sword *Aquaton *Aquatic Trident *Aquatic Dagger *Poison Saber *Donator Sword *Shark Sword *Ocean Knife *Death Bringer *Molten Sword *Frost Sword *Shadow Saber *Arcanium Saber *Livicia Sword *Icicle Bane *Icine Sword *Enderice *Snowslash *Glacier Sword *Frostking Sword *Flaming Fury *Bedrock Sword 'Mauls' *Crabclaw Maul *Frozen Maul *Corrupted Maul *Aquatic Maul *Bedrock Maul *Fury Maul 'Bows' *Inferno Bow *Hunter Bow *Shadow Bow *Bluefire Bow *Poison Bow *Ender Bow *Icicle Bow *Snowstorm Bow *Dravite Bow *Azurite Bow *Uvite Bow *Mythril Bow *Augite Bow *Halite Bow 'Blitzes' *Dravite Blitz *Azurite Blitz *Uvite Blitz *Mythril Blitz *Augite Blitz *Halite Blitz 'Cannons' *Bowhead Cannon *Crabclaw Cannon *Frost Cannon *Ghast Cannon *Corrupted Cannon *Frostclaw Cannon *Fractite Cannon 'Phasers' *Queen of Fire *Queen of Ice *Dravite Phaser *Azurite Phaser *Uvite Phaser *Mythril Phaser *Augite Phaser *Halite Phaser 'Anchors' *Claw Anchor *Shark Anchor *Bowhead Anchor 'Throwing Weapons' *Shuriken *Vile Storm *Dravite Slicer *Azurite Slicer *Uvite Slicer *Mythril Slicer *Augite Slicer *Halite Slicer 'Arcana Weapons' *Arcanium Reflector *Arcanium Saber *Captain's Sparkler *Ender Scepter *Firefly *Shadow Saber *Starlight *Staff of Starlight 'Tools' *Realmiite Pickaxe *Realmite Shovel *Realmite Axe *Realmite Hoe *Arlemite Pickaxe *Arlemite Shovel *Arlemite Axe *Arlemite Hoe *Rupee Pickaxe *Rupee Shovel *Rupee Axe *Rupee Hoe *Rupee Shickaxe *Dravite Pickaxe *Dravite Shovel *Dravite Axe *Azurite Pickaxe *Azurite Shovel *Azurite Axe *Uvite Pickaxe *Uvite Shovel *Uvite Axe *Mythril Pickaxe *Mythril Shovel *Mythril Axe *Augite Pickaxe *Augite Shovel *Augite Axe 'Armor' *Kraken Armor *Inferno Armor *Realmite Armor *Elite Realmite Armor *Bedrock Armor *Netherite Armor *Halite Armor *Dravite Armor *Azurite Armor *Uvite Armor *Mythril Armor *Augite Armor *Halite Armor *Rupee Armor *Arlemite Armor *Skeleman Armor *Wither Reaper Armor 'Mobs' 'Overworld' *Ender Spider *Jungle Spider *Crab *King Crab *Jungle Dramcryx *Enthralled Dramcryx *Cyclops *Caveclops *Jungle Bat *Frost *Glacon *Rainbour *Jack-O-Man *Undead Miner *Whale *Shark *Desert Crawler *Cave Crawler *Arid Warrior *Rotatick *The Eye 'Nether' *Hellpig *Hell Spider *Scorcher 'The End' *Ender Triplets *Ender Watcher 'Dravite Hills' *Bunny *Dravite Cadillon 'Azurite Forest' *Azurite Golem *Dravite Cadillon *Azurite Tomo 'Uvite Islands' *Enchanted Warrior *Uvite Golem *Uvite Archer *Uvite Tomo *Uvite Cadillon 'Mythril Mountains' *Mythril Archer *Mythril Golem 'Augite Depths' 'Iceika' *Glacide *Fractite *Alicanto *Frost Archer *Hastreus *Workshop Merchant *Workshop Tickerer 'Dungeon of Arcana' *Death Hound *Dungeon Constructor 'Blocks and Items' 'Food' *Cooked Empowered Meat *Magic Meat *Enriched Magic Meat *Donut *Cheese *Stuffed Chicken Dinner *Mini Pizza *Bacon *Tomato *Boiled Egg *Hot Pumpkin Pie *Watermelon *Peppermints *Egg Nog *Chocolate Log *Snowcones *Fruit Cake 'Lighting' *Diamond Lamp *Netherite Lamp *Dravite Lamp 'Utility' *Dravite Chest *Uvite Rails *Azurite Rails 'Materials' *Rupee Ingot *Divine Shards 'Boss Spawners' *Call of the Watcher *Mysterious Clock *Infernal Flame *Mamometer Crystal *Dex Crystal *Soul Friend Crystal *Vamacheron Crystal *Twilight Demon Crystal *Kar-OT Crystal *Densos Crystal *Reyvor Crystal *Zichile Crystal